What Led to This
by Liv-and-Love
Summary: Her heart thumped hard in her chest. It was almost as loud as the sound her back made as it hit the lockers. Deafening. - A little E/O Smut/love scene, and the case that lead them to it. Not what I typically do, but felt like giving it a shot.


What Led to This

**A/N: A little E/O SMUT! With a typical SVU case intertwined! This has been wandering around in my brain wanting to be typed out for a while… I'll have an update on my other story Evidence of What Could Be (an A/O) probably by Friday I want to make sure it comes out good, so I'm writing this in the meantime. Could be a one shot, could be more depending on reviews ^-^ And everything is the way it is in season 12 post Calvin. **

Her heart thumped hard in her chest. It was almost as loud as the sound her back made as it hit the lockers. Deafening. Sweat beads perspired down her naked body, and her hair clung to her shoulders and neck.

His hands were positioned on either side of her shoulders against the lockers, and his eyes bore directly into her sole. No words were necessary. His back was taught and his hands firm. He waited, waited to see if she would back out, but the desire in her eyes told him otherwise.

Her breathing became erratic with need. Her nails dug into his back and ass as she feverishly pulled him toward her. She opened up to him, resting one foot on the bench that they had only momentarily ago been sitting on.

He pressed into her, their bodies finally touching skin to skin. His member teased at her entrance as he savored her wetness. He lowered his mouth to her neck and found her pulse, his kisses fervent.

"Elliot." She managed to rasp out.

He saw the glazed over look in her eyes, it was beginning to take over his too. He took her lips in his and thrust himself deep inside her.

*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

**38 Hours previously **

The sirens and lights flashed outside the back alley of the crime scene. Elliot, Olivia, and Malinda had already arrived. Officers hung yellow police line tape, cordoning off the area as they looked over the body.

"Male, looks to be about 45," Olivia said as she bent down to examine the damage that had been done.

Elliot walked over to a pile of trash, gloves on; he pulled out what seemed to be a nice pant suit. He dug around in the back pocket and found a wallet. "Charles O'Riley . . . 46." Elliot joined Olivia standing next to the body.

Malinda squatted down beside the body.

He was laying face down, his meaty body stripped of clothing. His arms and hands lay palm down on either side of his head, his eyes wide open, realizing the horror of his demise. Striations formed around his throat and petechia of the eyes indicated strangulation.

"Liver temp is 93 degrees," Melinda said.

"So he's been dead about five hours, puts death at about 2 am," Elliot said and then squatted and looked at two small marks on the side of his torso that would have looked like vampire marks had they been on the neck. "What do you think these are?"

"Looks like a stun gun burn to me." Malinda said and then waved her techs over.

"Are we thinking battered wife here? This was a personal kill, and . . ." Olivia pointed to a bloody pipe that had been tossed near the same area where Elliot found the suit, "Someone wanted him to suffer."

Elliot grimaced; this had definitely not been a pleasant death. Blood pooled underneath the body and around the legs. "Somebody sodomized this guy, wanting to make him feel their pain?"

"Let's go check out the wife." Olivia said as she put her notes away and the two of them headed off to their squad car.

**36 Hours previously**

They arrived at the typical suburban house two hours later. The shrubs were neatly trimmed, and the grass mowed. They knocked on the door and a petite brunette answered. She was in her late forties as well and seemed to enjoy the same foods and low level of activity as her husband. She ushered them inside and took a seat on her 80's style couch as they relayed the news to her.

Mrs. O'Riley was severely distraught by the news. "I . . . I thought he just had to work another all night shift. That wasn't unlike him you know. He was always worried about those kids."

Elliot looked over at Olivia; yes she knew what the underlying meaning behind that meant. They had been at this job for too long.

Olivia clasped her hands in front of her, trying her best to delicately broach the subject. "Mrs. O'Riley, did you or your husband ever have any children?"

O'Riley looked down at the floor, obviously still upset. "No, I've battled cancer most of my life and I'm afraid it took most everything from me, including my ability to bare children. We looked into adoption, but I was always too sick. The kids at the Juvie Hall became like a second family to him. He was always trying to raise them right, teach them what their parents never could. Me, I guess I just have my garden . . . and my cats."

Olivia and Elliot got the address to the detention center, thanked Mrs. O'Riley for her time, and went on their way.

**26 Hours previously**

It was 7 o clock and the day had started to wind down. They had been interviewing school staff all day. The same superficial man had surfaced from their conversations, but a few discrepancies filled their testimonies. They had made their way back to the squad room to start going through files of the kids there.

The juvenile hall hosted a plethora of kids age eight to sixteen, both girls and boys. Staff members were stationed there around the clock, but the normal bullying and escapees were higher than normal. It was one of the bigger detention centers in the state, a hunting ground for predators. Any child there was susceptible to abuse, and it would certainly explain why a stun gun was needed and why the death was so violent.

Elliot and Olivia had gathered a mound of files, each of a child in the center that had daily or weekly contact with O'Riley. Neither of them went home that night; there were too many folders to go through. They looked for a child with a violent past, with disciplinary issues beyond what was normal for the hall and for those who had made recent attempts at breaking out. The murder had occurred at 2 am, way past curfew, so if any of these kids had been the murderer, surely the signs would present themselves.

By 3 am, Elliot walked into the cribs. Olivia had gone back an hour earlier and now lie on her side facing the door. Her slumber was not restful, but that of someone who slept with one eye open, plagued by nightmares. Elliot sat on the cot across from the one Liv slept on. He clenched his jaw as he looked over at the woman sleeping across from him. He wanted to reach out and console her . . . no he wanted more than that. He took off his button up shirt as it was becoming stifling to sit in. He laid it out on another cot so it wouldn't get wrinkled and then slipped under the sheets and fell into a night of restless sleep himself.

**14 Hours previously **

Olivia awoke at the first sign of light. She peeked her eyes open. She had heard Elliot come in last night and was not surprised to see him still sleeping. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking in adjustment to the light. She let her gaze fall upon the man who slept in the cot across from her. He slept on his stomach, one hand under his head, the other folded in tightly to his chest. Even in his sleep he was wound up. She could see the muscles in his back, and a light sheen of sweat that glistened over the top of it. His nights were filled with its own demons. She reached out to wake him, but stopped herself. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair –the thought of touching him filling her mind. She sighed and then placed her hand over his tense bicep.

He quickly woke up, startled out of sleep but then relaxed at seeing who it was that awoke him.

God, she hadn't seen how in shape he was in a long time. His muscles lean and his abs tight. "Good morning to you too" she said, a sad smile on her face. He was forbidden after all.

He sat up and blinked, rubbing his hands over his face. "Something like that," he managed to grumble under his breath.

"Did you get any further through the files?" She asked, slipping out of her revere and back into professional mode.

He rose and began to put his shirt back on, "I think I have something you'll want to see."

Olivia followed him back to his desk.

He took a seat and pulled out a file and opened it. "Tyler Washington, a thirteen year old boy with an abusive father and a schizophrenic mother, arrested last year for aggravated assault. Since he's been there, he's been placed in a high risk house that requires constant monitoring."

Olivia leaned over Elliot's shoulder, "Let me guess, O'Riley was the supervisor most evenings."

Elliot glanced over at her, her shirt dipped and he caught a glimpse of her black bra. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but wow. He quickly glanced back down at the folder before getting caught. "You got it. Tyler has also been written up on numerous behavioral problems including attacking one of his male teachers, as well as several escape attempts."

"That's a little boy with a lot of anger." Olivia said as she stood back fully upright.

"Yeah, well, he has every reason to be. The people who were supposed to protect him, betrayed him."

"And we don't get to pick the victim . . ." Olivia said, her voice hollow. She did not want to have to arrest this boy, but what choice did she have?

**10 Hours previously**

By 11 am, they arrived at the detention center. They spoke with the supervisor about Tyler and retrieved his class schedule. The two of them walked down the stark halls of the center and made it to Tyler's history class.

Olivia knocked on the door and the male teacher, the same one Tyler had attacked a few months ago came to the door. "Is Tyler Washington in today?" She asked.

The teacher stepped out of the room and semi closed the door behind him. "I'm afraid he doesn't always make my class."

Elliot scowled, "Is attendance not mandatory?"

The teacher pushed his glasses back up his nose and peaked back into his classroom that was starting to get rowdy in his absence. "It seems he thinks I have it 'out' for him. Class is mandatory, but unfortunately enforcing the rules isn't always as easy. Now if you will excuse me, I need to step back into my classroom before a full blown riot erupts."

Olivia nodded to him and the teacher stepped back into the room and began to calm the students down. They watched him interact with the students. He didn't touch any of them inappropriately; in fact it seemed he genuinely cared.

So, Elliot and Olivia walked the half mile to Tyler's barracks. A monitor let them in and showed them to his bunk. Elliot flipped through some of the drawings on his desk. He picked one up and showed it to Olivia. "Look like our murder scene to you?"

"Looks like our victim too."

They mused around his room and gathered a few more gory drawings and some illegal pocket knives that were stuffed under the mattress.

Elliot walked back outside and found the monitor. "Do you have any idea where Tyler is?"

The monitor shrugged, "He comes and goes as he pleases. If you want to find him, talk to his buddy Marshal. He's about the same age; the two of them normally sit together at lunch time off in a secluded area by themselves- exchanging drawings."

"Alright, let's go." Elliot motioned to Olivia and the two took off toward the lunch area.

Lunch time was coming to a close, but the two spotted Marshal easily. He was sitting on the grass, pad and pen in hand.

Olivia and Elliot took a seat on either side of him. He looked up but returned his gaze back to his drawing.

"Hi Marshal, my name is Olivia and that's my partner Elliot. We're looking for Tyler. Do you know where he is?"

Marshal looked up at Olivia again and then at Elliot. He flinched when he saw Elliot sitting so close and closed his drawing quickly. "I don't know where he is."

Elliot saw the movement and looked at Olivia. No words were needed; he got up and walked a few paces away, letting her do the talking.

"Those were some very interesting drawings. Do you mind if I look at them?"

Marshal hesitated but then handed her his drawing pad.

She opened it and looked through some of his drawings. Unlike Tyler's, Marshals were more anime inspired. Action heroes, and the good guys beating the bad guys. She felt a familiar tug at her heart looking at the pictures, remembering the one Calvin had given her. He was the same age as these boys. "You know, my boy used to draw a lot too. You have a real talent . . . Have you seen Tyler's drawings?"

Marshal looked down, "Yeah, I've seen them."

Olivia handed him back the drawing pad. "Did you know he escaped last night?"

Marshal nodded his yes.

"Do you know what he was planning on doing?"

Marshal nodded again.

Olivia sighed, "Did O'Riley hurt you too?"

Marshal still didn't look up, but nodded his head yes again.

Olivia's heart sunk a little lower. "Then you know we need to find him."

This time Marshal looked back up at Olivia. "I don't want him to get in trouble."

"I understand . . . but we need to find him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else. Is there someplace her likes to run off to?"

Marshal fidgeted a little bit and nodded. "He talks about a place down by the beach. It's near a comic store. He said he had someone there that was going to get him the protection that he needed and he was going to bring it back here so we could both be safe."

Olivia searched his eyes, "What kind of protection?"

"A gun."

**5 Hours previously**

Olivia and Elliot made their way down the beach. It had taken them a while to locate the specific area, but it wasn't too far from the detention center. They strapped on their Kevlar vests and proceeded with caution. They came to a bridge that stretched out over the water. A tiny figure sat huddled up against a thick post.

When they got close enough, Elliot called out, "Tyler?"

The boy jumped up and looked around the area.

"It's ok Tyler; it's just the two of us." Elliot called out as they inched their way forward.

"Stay back!" Tyler yelled.

Elliot placed his gun on the ground, "I'm unarmed, I just want to talk."

Olivia stayed in place while Elliot walked closer still.

Tyler shifted on his feet, unsure of what to do. Did he want to run, or stay put?

Elliot got within a few footsteps of Tyler. "I know O'Riley hurt you, but we need to take you back to the precinct and ask you some questions."

"Why?" The boy shot out, "You already know I did it. What are you going to do? Ship me back there to that detention center? Why can't you just leave me alone?" He was shouting by then.

Elliot lowered his voice, trying to calm the situation. "You know we can't do that."

Tyler had begun to cry; he scrunched up his face and shifted his stance, trying to put up a false bravado. "Then what do you want from me?"

Elliot closed the gap between him and Tyler. He placed his hand gently on his shoulder, "It's ok Ty; no one is going to hurt you anymore."

Suddenly full of rage, Tyler grabbed his stun gun out of his pocket and stabbed Elliot in the arm with it. It hadn't had time to charge and the minor shock jolted Elliot by surprise. Tyler gripped Elliot and pulled him to the ground on his knees. "My father called me Ty." He growled in Elliot's ear.

Olivia drew her gun and walked closer to the scene. "Tyler, we don't have to take it that far. Release him."

Elliot was on his knees in the sand, his back straight. Tyler had one arm wrapped around his neck, a knife at his throat.

"Don't step any further, or I swear I'll cut him!"

Olivia looked at Elliot. He was fully conscious. She took a step closer.

Tyler's jaw clenched. Then he reached around to his back, dropped the stun gun and pulled out the gun that he had rested tucked under his shirt in his pants. He held it to Elliot's head. "I said STAY BACK!" He yelled.

"Ok, Ok," Olivia back up.

"Put the gun down." Tyler demanded.

Olivia looked to Elliot he shook his head no, so she held steady.

"Tyler," Elliot said, "I know what he did to you. You did what you thought was best. You were only protecting yourself and Marshal. We understand that."

He kept the gun pressed to his head, tears dripped down his face. He was spiraling out of control.

"If you pull that trigger, we can't help you, and you will go to jail for the rest of your life." Elliot said. "Now, put it away and we'll pretend this didn't happen ok?"

Olivia kept her eye on Tyler as she inched forward slowly.

A laugh came from him, a cold laugh of someone older, one who had seen and experienced too much. "You're all liars." Tyler said and then brought the gun up and shot.

Olivia landed hard in the sand behind her. The bullet took the wind out of her. It hit her in the vest, in the ribs, sending her flying backwards. She lay in the sand too dazed and too hurt to move.

The gun shot went off; Elliot spun around quickly and knocked Tyler off his feet. He kicked the gun away and they wrestled in the sand. Tyler landed a few hard punches on Elliot, but they didn't faze him. He had Tyler on his stomach, his knee in his back and wrapped his arms around his back. Elliot pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed Tyler.

He picked up his dispatch radio as he ran toward Olivia. "I need a bus, we have an officer down." He called over the air and then delivered his location. He bent down and scooped her into a sitting position. "Olivia? Wake up, are you there?"

Olivia slowly came to and wrapped her arm around Elliot. She rested her head in his shoulder, breathing heavily as she regained consciousness. "I'm here," she panted.

He pulled the vest off her and leaned her back in his left arm. He slid his hand under her shirt and gently lifter to see the place the bullet had struck. A large black bruise was already beginning to form. He put her shirt back down and rocked her in his arms until the paramedics got to the scene.

They took her to the back of an ambulance.

Elliot got up from the sand and walked back over to where he had Tyler sitting cuffed up against a wooden pillar. By the time he leaned down to talk with the boy, Tyler had dried streaks of tears and sand running down his face. He stayed somber and looked out at the ocean. "Come on, we got to go." Elliot said as he made a move to help Tyler stand, Tyler became infuriated once again and charged at Elliot, sending Elliot flying against another wooden beam.

Two officers that had arrived at the scene came rushing toward them. They took Tyler by the elbows and half drug him back to the patrol car. Another officer rushed toward Elliot and called after an EMT. "You're arm is bleeding." The officer said.

Elliot looked down at his arm; a nail had scraped him pretty deep on his left bicep. "Shit." He said and then made his way toward the EMTS.

**1 Hour previously **

It was late. Elliot and Olivia had both made their way back to the precinct wanting to get the paperwork done that needed to get done.

Cragen walked by their desks. "I'm leaving for the night. Aren't you two done yet?"

Olivia sighed She tapped her pen on her desk. "I haven't been able to sleep, so I'm just going to finish this before I head back."

"Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"I'm just not ready to go home Capt'."

Cragen threw his jacket over his shoulder. "It was one hell of a day you two had. Don't stay here too late."

Elliot nodded at Cragen as he left and went back to his paperwork. He was avoiding going home. Avoiding talking about another day that he'd risked his life. Avoiding talking about another little boy who had been through too much. It had been one of those days where the job gets to you and you just can't sleep because it gnaws away at your soul, taking a little bit of it away.

Olivia rested her head in her hand as she stared down at the paperwork on her desk. She stared through the words on the sheet. 13. He was only 13; the same age as Calvin. Her emotions played on her face and she did her best to hide them, but Elliot could read them. They had been partners for so long that words scarcely seemed needed.

She looked over at the second picture that sat on her desk- one of Calvin and she smiled a forlorn smile. He was her little boy like she had said earlier that day. She didn't birth him, but he had been hers for a while, and as far as she was concerned he would always hold a part of her. A temporary, fleeting part, but a part none the less.

Elliot watched Olivia, her sadness etched into her brow. He couldn't help but feel that same sorrow seeping into his sole as well. Another day, another victim, another price paid; it was too hard to bare alone. "You'll see him again."

Olivia looked up at Elliot, tears threatening the surface, but she held them back and simply said, "I know." Her mind was too far gone to concentrate on the paperwork so she leaned back at her desk and looked over at her partner. Then worry creased her forehead, "Elliot, you're bleeding."

Elliot looked down at his arm that had been bandaged earlier. Blood had soaked through the thin bandage and was soaking into his shirt. "Damn it."

Olivia laughed, not because it was funny, but because it was a break in the tension. She got up from her desk, "There's a first aid kit in the locker room. I'll patch ya up again."

Elliot smirked and agreed and followed her into the locker room. He sat on the bench while she rummaged around and brought out the kit.

The cut was too high on his arm, so he began unbuttoning his shirt, causing more blood to seep out of the cut.

She sat down on the bench and scooted in closer to him. "Here, I'll get it."

He looked up at her and watched as she unbuttoned his shirt, watched her eyes linger on his body, and flick across his chest. He watched her as a little bit of red crept up her cheeks knowing that she had been caught staring.

When she had his shirt fully unbuttoned, she placed her hands gingerly on his broad shoulders and pushed his shirt off. She gently tugged at the sleeve over the hurt arm and it came sliding off. She took the bandage and threw it in the nearby trashcan. She kept her eyes focused on his cut as she wiped away the excess blood and blotted the stitches dry.

"It's ok you know." He whispered.

Her eyes lifted to meet his, and then she brought them back down to the cut. "I don't think it is." She whispered back and pulled out a clean bandage from the kit.

"Why do we fight this?" He asked.

She kept her eyes averted as she took the gauze and wrapped it tightly around his arm, "Because you're married El."

"Have you ever thought about what it'd be like?"

She finished the wrap and pinned the bandage down. _Of course she had, probably too often._ She kept her hands on his arm, not wanting to let go of the touch. "No," She answered in a lie.

But, her hands told him otherwise. "You're telling me . . . you never wondered what this would be like?" He took her head in his hands and pulled her in close to him, kissing her lips softly, gently.

She kissed him back, gently exploring his lips with her mouth. Her heart beat faster, and a deep longing bore deep within her. She pulled back, her eyes stayed closed, lost in time. Slowly she opened them and brought her hand to her lips. A momentary panic enveloped her until he pulled her in again, reclaiming her lips. She winced at his tight grip, the bruise from the shot still desperately sore.

He released his tight grip on her and pulled her back at arms length. He looked over at her. Then he slid his hand under her shirt and felt for the bruised area of her ribs. She let out a sharp breath when he hit it and he knew he had found the spot the bullet had struck. He lifted her shirt to the side and kissed the bruise lightly. He felt her stomach contract with his touch.

The pain, the love, that tight feeling in her gut all wrapped up in his touch. She could feel his mouth moving across her stomach now, and she had no intention of stopping it.

He lifted her shirt higher and higher with each kiss as he made his way up her torso. His kiss landed on her bra, between her breast.

Olivia let out a moan of need. She looked down at him, his mouth had never been this close to her, her pulse raced as he lifted the shirt up and over her head and continued his plethora of kisses. His mouth was everywhere, and it was nowhere. She reached around her back and unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

He set back, taking in the sight of her full breasts, her slender body, all the scars left by over a decade of work in the Special Victims Unit, and the newest bruise that left her with a cracked rib.

She let him take in the sight of her, but being able to stand it no longer, she pushed her body into his. Her nipples grazed his skin as she kissed him deeply. Her hands explored his body, his muscles, his back, o his back. Her hands reached down lower and pulled at the button of his pants. Unable to get a grip on them, the two stood up and he pulled them down swiftly.

She took a step back, she had felt his hard cock pressed against her.

For a moment he thought he had lost her, but then she began to unbutton her own pants and slid them off. He smiled as he watched her slide out of her pants and then pulled off her black underwear. She did a slow turn for him, letting him see every inch of her body. When her back was to him, he pulled her in close. He had slid off his boxers and he now stood with his member pressed up against her back. He had to make this last. Just the feeling of her skin was enough to make him cum.

He kissed the side of her neck, and she leaned her head into the back of his shoulder. His hands slid to the front and began exploring her body. His hand pressed against her breast and he teased her nipples, pinching them and then pressing against them firmly.

Her body began to rock with each touch from him. Her arms reached up behind her, wanting desperately to grab onto any part of him.

His left hand held her securely against his body while his right hand began to travel lower. He reached her navel and he heard her groan. He felt her legs parting ever so slightly, inviting his hand to wander further. So, he did, as her body slowly grinded against his, his hand slid down between her legs. He felt how wet she was and let his fingers play in her folds.

She gasped at his touch, bucking up against him, moaning.

He had to pause as he felt her push up against him, then he let his fingers slide up and cover her clit. He stroked it gently at first, but her movements jerked more with each touch, making it impossible. He turned her around and slammed her against the lockers.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest. It was almost as loud as the sound her back made as it hit the lockers. Deafening. Sweat beads perspired down her naked body, and her hair clung to her shoulders and neck.

His hands were positioned on either side of her shoulders against the lockers, and his eyes bore directly into her sole. No words were necessary. His back was taught and his hands firm. He waited, waited to see if she would back out, but the desire in her eyes told him otherwise.

Her breathing became erratic with need. Her nails dug into his back and ass as she feverishly pulled him toward her. She opened up to him, resting one foot on the bench that they had only momentarily ago been sitting on.

He pressed into her, their bodies touching skin to skin. His member teased at her entrance as he savored her wetness. He lowered his mouth to her neck and found her pulse, his kisses fervent.

"Elliot." She managed to rasp out.

He saw the glazed over look in her eyes, it was beginning to take over his too. He took her lips in his and thrust himself deep inside her. Her walls were tight and clenched around him. Tight as he thrust into her again and again. Their bodies banged up against the lockers until Olivia reached an orgasm that sent her over the edge and she slumped up against Elliot. Watching her orgasm sent him on his own and his knees fell faint and he had to lean them both up against the lockers to steady himself.

Their breathing slowly fell back to normal, and the cold metal of the locker finally let its presence be known. Elliot pulled out of her and they pulled away from the lockers. They stood there, clinging to each other, not wanting to relinquish the moment. Some moments, moments like this made the whole world right and it didn't matter what happened in the past, and the future always so uncertain didn't faze them. In this moment, hurt was erased and it was only the two of them, their soles clinging to each other. Fighting for each other.


End file.
